


The Dragon's Nest

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [24]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Avatar Femslash Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai is bored. So bored that she’s ambling around the capital alone, looking for an interesting bar that she won’t be recognized in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/125813774355/day-three-flirt-junmai-mai-is-bored-so-bored)

Mai is bored. So bored that she’s ambling around the capital alone, looking for an interesting bar that she won’t be recognized in. Some of Zuzu’s (god, she needs to stop connecting the nickname to Azula, she thought of it first dammit) loyal followers have already begun to bestow gifts upon her, thinking she’ll be their Fire Lady soon. Mai prefers the less loyal followers who keep throwing their offspring at Zuko, as though he might suddenly change his mind. 

He isn’t fun anymore- consumed with running the country and something else he won’t tell her. She thought it was an affair, but Aang assured her it wasn’t- and if the last damn airbender knew before her, their relationship was destined to fail sooner than later. Mai wants to get drunk enough to smile, maybe even to laugh. Enough to forget about her father’s demands and her mother’s whisperings that she needed to wed Zuko soon, or at least become pregnant.

She hates them sometimes, enough to consider running away to Kyoshi and joining up with Ty Lee.

A man is thrown out of a nearby establishment, bloody and drunk, practically rolling into her feet. Mai decides this is the place to try-  _The Dragon’s Nest_. It’s a foolish name, everyone knows dragons lived in caves, but the bar itself is warm and crowded, rough and real. Mai likes it.

She takes the corner stool, orders the first cinnamon flavored drink on the menu, and watches a giant man sit down to arm wrestle a regular looking girl. Regular isn’t the right word, she’s beyond gorgeous, but she’s fairly average in size, and Mai’s impressed with how swiftly she beats the man. And the next one, and the one after that, and on and on through Mai’s next three drinks.

With her final win, against the largest man yet with biceps bigger than her head, the woman buys a round for the entire bar. It’s cute, and something is familiar about the woman, but she can’t place it and she’s fairly sure she hasn’t met her before.

“Hey there pretty lady, how are you?”

Mai blinks, surprised and unsure what type of reply would be best.

“Now,” the woman drawls, “don’t tell me you just like to watch. I’m June.”

And Mai remembers the stories then, is too curious to up and leave as perhaps she ought. “Mai.”

“No,” June says, “a pretty girl like you? You deserve better than a certain brat who can’t even track a few teenagers.”

Mai snorts softly, “I thought he only hired you to track the Avatar.”

June shrugs, “There was a water tribe girl, I don’t ask in my line of work.”

Mai licks her lips, a rebellious destructive motion. “But do you tell?”

June’s grin widens, “I can keep a secret.”

“Good. There’s an inn across the road, meet me there in five minutes.” Mai pauses, a small smile lighting her lips, “I’m sure you’ll be able to deduce which room I’m in.”


End file.
